In order to improve a wearing comfort of a wearer various methods have been devised in absorbent articles. For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is disclosure of a disposable pants as an absorbent article having a waistline gather to be fitted to a waistline of the wearer, in which an end in a longitudinal direction of an absorption member is disposed at a crotch side (inside in the longitudinal direction) than the waistline gather.
For example, if a part of a waistline gather overlaps with an absorption member, an expanding and contracting force of the waistline gather is partially different, and there is an apprehension that a disposable pant is not uniformly shrunk by the waistline gather. However, since the disposable pants described in Patent Literature 1 is disposed so that the absorption member and the waistline gather do not overlap with each other, the disposable pants is uniformly shrunk by the waistline gather, and the fitting property around the waistline of a wearer can be improved (Patent Literature 1, Paragraph 0009, FIG. 1, and FIG. 2 or the like).